kamisamahajimemashitafandomcom-20200213-history
Tomoe Becomes a Familiar / The God Goes to a Mixer
Tomoe Becomes a Familiar/The God Goes to a Mixer is the 10th episode of Season 1 and overall the 10th episode of the Kamisama Kiss anime. Summary Plot Tomoe Becomes a Familiar In a flashback, Tomoe wanders around, anticipating death, when he meets Mikage. Mikage invites him to his shrine and sees the curse marks wrapping Tomoe's body and knows Tomoe had sealed a contract with a fallen god. Tomoe tells him he did it for a human woman, Yukiji whom he loved. However, Mikage saves him from death and the curse by making him forget about Yukiji. Tomoe wakes up and grabs Mizuki's arm, who was sitting beside him, thinking he was Mikage. Mizuki tells him its because Tomoe looked so vulnerable dozing off but Tomoe yells at Mizuki to get to work. Later, Mizuki asks Onikiri why Mikage took Tomoe in. Onikiri tells him a story of when Tomoe had just become a familiar and had often refuse to touch humans because they were so weak but Mikage only tells him that it was Tomoe, himself who was weak. When Otohiko visits Mikage, he was gloomy, thinking he may have scolded Tomoe a bit too much. Meanwhile, Tomoe sits and watches the full moon when the will-o-wisps tell him Mikage wanted Tomoe to pour some sake for him, which was the job of only a familiar. He sits with Mikage and drinks sake with him. Afterward, he fully carried his duties as familiar until Mikage left and twenty years later, Nanami came along. Onikiri comments that Tomoe was definitely more cheerful ever since Nanami came. The God Goes to a Mixer It's almost Christmas and Tomoe and Kurama returns to school while Nanami is forcefully invited by Kei to a mixer. Nanami doesn't, however wish to go for her heart belongs to Tomoe. Kurama tells Tomoe Nanami is up to something so when Nanami goes, Tomoe, Kurama, and Mizuki take up the room beside it. Nanami and her friends meets some boys but Ami drops her bag, seeing a white snake. Nanami immediately knows it's Mizuki and brings the snake to the bathroom and demands an explanation. But Tomoe appears and picks up the snake, telling Nanami he'd come to see if something was wrong but it ended up as something trivial. Nanami is hurt and reminds herself that Tomoe wasn't the type to care if she hung out with boys anyway. She steps outside where a boy from the mixer, Kohirui Maki, asks her if something was wrong. They go outside, him lending her his jacket and sitting on a bench. Nanami thanks him for the jacket and admits she had been wary of him at first. At this, he flirtingly tells her that she was so mean and admits he thought she was cute from the start and holds her hand. From behind, Tomoe kicks him, making him scream and run away. Tomoe drags Nanami away from the place. Nanami asks if he was irritated, making him stop. Then Nanami tells him not to answer that and tries to believe that Tomoe was irritated because she had been with another boy. But Tomoe tells her it's true, he was irritated, and that he may not be as indifferent as everyone thinks he is. Nanami grabs his sleeve and is about to tell him something, bu they soon realize Mizuki was watching, making Tomoe mad. Major Events *Tomoe wipes his hands on Mikage's kimono top, after a human had touch him. *Tomoe shows small hints of his true feelings for Nanami. Characters Adapted Chapters Trivia *This episode reveals how Tomoe and Mikage first met and how Tomoe became Mikage's familiar. *When Tomoe first arrived at the shrine it's revealed that Onikiri and Kotetsu didn't accept Tomoe at first, thinking he would only bring dishonour to the Mikage Shrine. *It appears that Tomoe is slightly starting to show Nanami how he really feels for her. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes